


Agent Carter Kicks Ass

by mific



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 1940s, Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Carter wallpapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Carter Kicks Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Transparency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transparency/gifts).



> Made for lily_c's fandom_stocking. Two color options. I'm hoping it'll adapt to different width screens if you just use the central part.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/726752/726752_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/726414/726414_original.jpg)

click for full size

 


End file.
